Lattice-work fencing and screening structures in a variety of patterns have been used throughout human history and continue to be important functional and decorative components of architecture, furniture, decorative arts and fencing. While lattice constructed of wood and other conventional materials has long been in use, such structures utilizing polyvinyl chloride and other synthetic components are, of course, of far more recent origin. Vinyl lattice offers a variety of desirable attributes, including substantial weather resistance and durability, a wide range of colors, substantially greater uniformity of appearance and strength as compared to wood and economic benefits as compared to alternative structures for utilization in the same applications. Vinyl lattice does, however, present certain challenges in installation. Prominent among those is the significant temperature coefficient of expansion of vinyl which means that large vinyl lattice panels exhibit significant dimensional differences across a typical range of temperatures experienced in outdoor applications (on the order, for instance, of three-eighths of an inch across a panel). As a result, installation techniques and fixtures able to accommodate such dimensional variations while adequately fixing the lattice in place are desirable.
Furthermore, the desirable aesthetics, durability and strength attributes of vinyl lattice make it preferable to utilize mounting structures having similar properties.